Impetus
---- Impetus (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk used by the student, Miranda Amastacia that allows her to change the properties of an object. Description Impetus seems highly complex which spoken about but is actually rather simple when broken down. The user has the ability to change the molecular structure of an object as long as it is not living. The user can make contact or have a hand above the object - a three centimetre maximum distance - to be able to take control of an object. The change can be anything but cannot change what the actual object is. For example, if the object is a stick it is impossible for the user to change a stick into a sword as the object is a stick no matter what but the user is able to change the stick to be sharp and/or strong, qualities much like a sword. As such a stick can be like a sword but can never actually be a sword. Miranda is also only able to manipulate objects if they are equal or below the weight Miranda (120lbs.) is. Anything above this number, even by a gram, is unable to be of use for her quirk and will just force any and all objects she is using her quirk on to deactivate. This also causes a major strain on Miranda as her body will attempt to take control of the objects molecular structure even though it cannot. This means the heavier the object is to her weight limit the more stamina will be lost which is very valued in a fight. Super Moves Despite the restrictions and limited use Miranda's quirk has placed on her, thanks to help from her school studies, close friends and trainer she has managed to grow much stronger. Though she is behind majority of her class in strength, Miranda has developed these Super Moves for technical use. Miranda is still in great need of a second person to be nearby - preferable someone who has projectiles - to make the greatest use of her quirk. Mass Suggestion (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Miranda's first Super Move. Miranda is able to to surpass the limit of objects Miranda can manipulate and allow her to change objects on the complete fly. This means that as long as she has objects around her she is able to use her quirk an unlimited time, however, she is still restricted on everything else - she cannot manipulate anything heavier than her and she still cannot control living things. This allows Miranda to quickly grab and use any and all items around her to her advantage without the worry of her quirk deactivating on objects she has just picked up. This quirk does manage a lot of energy and despite Miranda's stamina she can use this power for a maximum of an hour, however, this would leave her tired and unable to do much else so Miranda uses this in short bursts, usually around ten minutes to ensure she is saving her energy for other things. Phase Through Restriction (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Miranda's second Super Move. Strengths * Allows the users to manipulate objects * Invisible changes Weaknesses * Can't manipulate more than two objects at one time. * Unable to manipulate anything heavier than the user. * Cannot control living things * Unable to transform an object into another object Trivia * Impetus literally means: "the force or energy with which a body moves" * This is the author's first page to have Super Moves. ** The author would like to thank Gran and Kon for help with these Super Moves. * Miranda's first Super Move name is a spell in Dungeons and Dragons. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks